


Danny Used Double Team On Casper High!

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clone Shenanigans, Clones, Dani’s A Little Shit, Danny’s a little shit, Gen, Nearly All Grown Up, Plus One Spooky Clone, Poor Wes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reveal, Screwing With Amity Park, The Defect Quartet, Wes Is Having A BAD TIME, ’Twin’ Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Everyones got to go to school eventually, and Fenton's can't help being weird and causing chaos.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 25
Kudos: 318
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Danny Used Double Team On Casper High!

Danny smiles down at her only slightly, it had been a good two years since her ‘birth’ and she’d grown enough to be nearly his height. Probably helped that he himself hadn’t grown even an inch since the whole ‘half dying’ thing happened. 

Which is _exactly_ how his parents finally figured him out, talk about anticlimactic. An eighteen-year-old being the same height they were at fourteen? that was worrying. Enough for them to want to take him to an actual doctor and he obviously couldn’t do that. What with his weird blood and vitals. And organs. And bones. And everything really. Though just offhandedly saying, “well dead people don’t grow”, was probably not the best way to reveal himself. 

Anyway, he’s glad it happened now. Seeing as it lead to this, to Elle living with them and _actually going to school_. It had been easy for everyone to agree that calling her ‘Dani’ was way too confusing and changing her name somewhat felt a bit like flipping Vlad the bird. Even without his folks knowing that Vlad = Plasmius. His folks were more focused on and torn between whether they considered Elle their daughter or Danny’s daughter. Danny was cool either way. She was too genetically, physically, and personally similar to him to really be ‘sister’. And fine, he did sometimes act ‘fatherly’ towards her, that was kind of hard to help considering she basically _died in front of him_. And fine, she _did_ call him ‘pops’ sometimes; even if it seemed more often a joke. 

But mental age and existence wise she wasn’t really ‘daughter’ either. Like having a twin. Or finding a long lost twin that had only two years of memory... and was technically only two years old. 

Danny pats her head and messes her hair up, he could tell she was nervous but blatantly trying to ‘be cool’; which honestly usually only resulted in not acting cool. He would know. “Don’t worry, better yet, don’t give a shit at all. It’s Highschool, everyone’s tired and lowkey wants to die. Just keep your pants up”.

Elle snorts and laughs a little, “Maddie would give you heck for swearing around me and guess everyone would be jealous of our dead asses if they knew then”. That was the other thing. Elle _never_ called his folks ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ or any variations of that. She definitely didn’t see them as her parents, at least not really. 

Danny smirks, “oh yes they would”. Both of them turn their heads as Maddie comes down the stairs, goes wide-eyed, runs into the kitchen, and rushes over with lunch bags. Danny laughs, “can’t let her have her first day without a homemade lunch huh?”. 

Maddie smiles and gives both of them a peck on the head, both of them making disgusted faces and batting her away while she responds, “of course sweeties. Both of you stay out of trouble”, looking between them, “though somehow I think that might be unavoidable”. 

Both of them smirk, they were both well aware they looked like twins nowadays and of course had to dress the part. Not like Elle didn’t prefer ‘boy clothing’ anyway. They practically shared each other’s closets. Then again though, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, him, and her all shared closets now; so that probably didn’t actually say much. Definitely weirded the town out though. Which fine, only encouraged them. 

All five of them dressed pretty similarly anyway. Durable clothing and usually slightly punk. Combat boots and leather. It made sense considering everything. Today was a leather jacket, loose crop top, and leather pants, kind of day. 

Danny smirks, “mass confusion, what better way to start a school year. Especially my last one”. 

Elle adds on, “add my first one”.

Danny smiles at her, “Casper just can’t go on without at least one Danny, ‘y’ or ‘i’”. Making both girls laugh, before Maddie shoos them out the door. Both of them promptly transforming in the alleyway and flying off. 

Danny looks at her as they come around the back of the school, “so you remember where the office is? Homeroom?”, smirking a little, “and all the good hiding spaces?”. 

Elle rolls her eyes, “of course I do _pops_. Now stop fretting”.

Sam comes up from behind and rests her elbows on Danny’s head, “Danny not fret? _Never_ ”. 

Danny pats away her arms, being shorter than everyone _sucked_ even it was also very useful and Sam was barely taller than him. His classmates were definitely getting suspicious of it though. “‘Tis my ghostly town protector duty. Geez”.

Valerie comes over and nudges him, “like you’re the only one. You worry too much”, then tackling Elle in a hug, “finally decided to join the rest of us and suffer?”. Elle laughs but struggles out of her grip and gets back down onto the ground. Valerie was goddamn _tall_. It scared most of the boys, which was honestly hot if you asked Danny _or_ Elle... or Sam or Tucker actually. Their group was a weird one with no fucking boundaries anymore. 

Valerie smiles and pushes them all to head in, which they all easily go along with. Parting ways with Elle as the three older teens head off to their homeroom. Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Valerie were always in the same homeroom now, no one wanted to split up the defect quartet. Which fine, was partly because they kept each other in line. Valerie had a violent streak a mile long, Sam was practically a walking megaphone, Tucker was still glued to his tech to disturbing levels, and Danny was Danny; no one could really handle sitting next to or working with him for long periods of time. Elle was probably going to have that problem too, he only hopes she makes some goddamn good ass friends; in her _own_ grade, considering the quartet were all (somehow, it was legit a miracle) poised to graduate this year. 

Danny fist bumps Tucker as he sits down, Tucker was the second tallest of them; just a bit over six and half feet, fucking lucky bastard. Tucker laughs, “so Elle’s first day huh?”.

“Yup”, popping the ‘p’.

“Dude, you _know_ what’s going to happen”. 

Danny smirks gleefully. 

* * *

Elle walks into what was labelled as her ‘homeroom’. She was less worried about the whole school thing and more worried about the whole ‘I’m half-dead, a clone, oh and also technically only two years old. Don’t mind and please don’t even notice’ thing. But if Danny’s dumbass could hide his shit then her, slightly less, dumbass could too. 

Sitting down and forcing herself not to smirk at getting strange looks and the teacher sighing as she comes in, “your homeroom’s down the hall, Fenton”. 

She pointedly looks to her sheet before looking back up and very cheekily saying, “nope”. 

Mrs. Hones glares for her part but does actually check her attendance sheet. Eventually raising her eyebrows, “huh, looks like there is a Fenton in my group. Well alright”, looking back to Elle, “‘Danielle’ is it?”. Hones isn’t going to point out how much like ‘Daniel’ that was, Fenton’s and their weird. Looks like the school, and her, weren’t getting away from them anytime soon. 

Elle nods, “I prefer ‘Dani’ with an ‘i’”. Technically she preferred ‘Elle’ but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. The teacher glares at her, a few other kids mutter, “what the fuck is going on?” and “the Hell did the Fenton’s do now?” and “since when were there _two_ Danny’s?”. Elle just smirks into her hand. This was going to be awesome. 

* * *

By the time lunch comes around Danny and Elle are both practically bathing in chaos and wearing permanent smirks. They had been mistaken for each other, mostly Elle for Danny, nearly twice or thrice every class. And they both knew lunch was going to be the peak of everything. The chance for people to ask what the Hell is going on and see the two eating together. 

Elle very pointedly and loudly sits down with her tray and bagged lunch at the defect quartets table; which one it was was a bit obvious. It was the most ectopalsmically stained, and bloodstained from the looks of it, and no one else was sitting within touching distance of it. Kinda makes her wonder how no one was suspicious of the four with this. Might be a ‘got used to it as it happened slowly over time’ thing. 

Instantly looking to Danny, “so how many times?”. 

“Oh about five times for mistaken identity. Got about nine, ‘are there two of you?’. And surprisingly only one person who accused me of pulling a prank”. Danny is legit surprised by that, he figured most people would assume that. Maybe with Elle actually being in the system people were more willing to think this was legit? Even with the common knowledge of Tucker’s hacking skills? 

Elle nods, “I’ve gotten that mostly from the upperclassmen and teachers. The freshmen just give me weird looks”.

Tucker leans back and sighs fondly, “ahhhh getting weird looks, the definitive proof of being one of the weirdos and pretty much a must for a defect”. 

Valerie points around the table, “you know, _technically_ , this isn’t a quartet anymore. Four and five are _not_ the same numbers”, looking to Danny, “no matter how bad you are at math”. Danny flips her off. 

Danny slaps the table, “fast and furious five!”. Everyone snapping, “no”. 

“Five knights at Amity!”.

“No”.

“Five finger discounts!”.

“NO!”.

Danny shrugs, his creativity was so under appreciated, “defect quintet?”. Everyone gives him a look before mumbling, “ _fine_ ”. Elle giggles. 

Dash comes up not even seconds later and slams a hand down on the table. He may not really bully them anymore, largely because there was something deeply terrifying and off about them, not that he’d admit to that. But there was a level of weird he’d let the weirdo freaks get away with before he shoved his presence in their faces. And two ‘Dannys’ was a little beyond that level. And looking from one to the other, yup there was two. “The Hell Fentit?!”. 

Danny smirks, “the freshest Hell, that’s what”. 

Elle gives a matching smirk, “the deadliest Hell”. 

Dash looks between them rapidly, “no seriously. Since when did you have a goddamn twin?”.

Elle looks to Danny, “are we twins?”.

“I dunno, are we?”.

Sam takes slight pity on Dash, and smiles at him sickly sweet, “they’re two years apart. What do you think?”. 

Kwan comes up and leans over the group a little, “how, you’re, like, identical?”.

Valerie chuckles into her hand, “well the matching clothing certainly helps”. 

Danny smirks, “and the matching everything else. Well, _almost_ everything else”. 

Dash snorts, “uh yeah”, pointing at Elle, “she’s a _girl_ ”. 

Danny thinks that’s pretty damn obvious but laughs when Elle pats at her chest in shock and amazement, “ _I am?_ ”. 

Kwan tilts his head, “but how are you even possible? Belated twins aren’t a thing”, looking to Dash, “are they?”.

Dash shrugs, “I dunno man, but I seriously doubt it”, looking to the smirking Fenton’s, “so how, seriously. This is beyond Fenton weirdness”. 

Mikey comes up, pushing up his glasses, “um actually, legally she doesn’t exist”. 

Danny glances at Tucker, who instantly says, “oh she’s totally in the system. Very legit”. Which really does not sound convincing at all. 

Mikey quirks an eyebrow at him and glances down to his own phone, “no? I mean-”, shifting a bit, “-she was _added_ in, but only a few months ago and definitely illegally”.

Dash yoinks the nerds phone out of his hand and stares at it. The loser was right, what the fuck?

Wes grumbles from his table, “she’s probably just a screwed up duplicate. Ghosts can do that you know”, then huffing, “course you won’t believe the goddamn obvious”, then speaking very sarcastically and doing scary fingers, “So maybe she’s an illegal clone made for nefarious reasons. OooOoOoooO”. 

Kwan blinks at him, “for once you just made sense”, then looking back to the defective table, “though whoever mad scientist clearly sucks at being evil or whatever”.

Danny loses it at that and starts wheezing into the table. Elle joining after a beat, while the rest of the defects grin cruelly. Which is enough for Dash and Mikey to think she really _was_ a clone. 

Dash scoffing, “figures someone would want to replicate Fenton weirdness. Hundred percent unique, and not in the good way”. Both Fenton’s flip him off. 

Mikey takes that chance to compare their fingers, “you’re the same size right down to the bones! Holy Shit!”. Valerie scoffs at the nerd actually sitting down and leaning in toward Elle. Mikey continuing, “oh this is cool, who would even do something like this? How old are you really? How do you function?...”. 

At Elle starting to get uncomfortable with Mikey’s rambling and leaning into Danny, Danny starts to bare his teeth a little. Drastically changing the atmosphere around the group to one that’s sharp and threatening. 

Dash backs off, this is what he means by Fenton could be creepy in the scary way. Though he plays it off, “nerd alert much. Back away Kwan, don’t want to catch the nerd”. Kwan doesn’t need to be told twice to back off, especially when Danny actually grabs Mikey and snaps, “ _back off_ ”. 

Wes scrunches up his face, “okay, _not_ a duplicate”. While Mikey smartly launches himself away from the table. 

The commotion is enough to draw Mr. Lancer over, he was familiar enough with those four seniors to know that if one of them got ‘aggressive’ there absolutely was going to be some kind of chaos if the situation wasn’t broken up. The number of food fights Samatha caused was physically painful. Tucker was a bonified cyber attacker. Valerie was downright dangerous and in any other city she’d be in juvie by now. Daniel was a walking disaster, on the rare occasion it was him being ‘aggressive’ he was basically a bomb; liable result in damage or destruction of anything around him. 

Lancer gets in between Mikey and Daniel, “whats going on here?”. 

Dash scoffs, “Fenton’s being protective of his weird clone or something”.

Mikey shrugs stiffly and awkwardly, repeatedly side-eyeing the glaring Danny, “I was just curious. Cloning's unheard of after all”. 

Wes blinks, “I have never just been outright believed before. And that was a _joke_ ”, and looks to be having a mental crisis. 

Lancer sighs, of course it was something no other student would be dealing with. No one would believe anyone other than Daniel would get cloned. Deciding not to question it and turning to chastise Mikey, “well would _you_ enjoy someone asking how your body worked? A common trope in fiction involving clones or abnormal people is being treated like an experiment”. Lancer gets the desired effect of Mikey cringing, and also pointedly ignores Danielle clenching at Daniel’s clothing slightly tighter.

Mikey immediately looks to the two, genuinely having a hard time telling them apart, “sorry. Guess I got a little excited there”. The pair pretty much immediately smile and relax. Mikey perking up a little, “it is cool though!”. Wes is just off making faces at his table. 

Lancer nods and motions to shoo the other students away, “class will be starting up again soon, so do make haste and finish your meals”. 

Kwan scratches at his head, “so are we just gonna act like having a clone with us isn’t odd? At all?”. Lancer glares at him so he scampers off. 

Danny looks to Elle and quirks an eyebrow, she smirks after a bit. Both of them slowly grinning cruelly. Lancer leaves immediately at that, he doesn’t want to know. Dash and Mikey are too damn curious at this point and they’ve both already poked the bear so why not stick around to see the aftermath. 

Danny looks to Wes, “hey Wes”.

Wes reasonably turns to them _very_ _slowly_ and cautiously. Danny smirks, “I’ve got a present for you”, him and Elle lean over with matching menacing grins and speak in unison, “you’re absolutely right”. 

Dash’s eyebrows shoot up, fucking Fenton’s and their weird. Mikey just gives Danielle thumbs up and mutters, “so cool”. 

Paulina marches over, “oh why would someone want to clone _Danny_ when they could clone me?”, and rests a hand on her chest. All the defects roll their eyes at the egotistical girl. 

Danny gestures to his face, “I dunno, have you _seen_ these eyes?”. 

Mikey shakes his head, “no, it would more likely be over how you haven’t changed. Drank from the well of youth”. 

Nathan chimes in, “maybe someone was trying for the philosophers stone by replicating his blood or something?”. 

Someone from another table shouts, “ALIENS!”. 

Wes thunks his head into the table repeatedly while the bell goes off. 

* * *

Elle’s not really surprised the rest of her classes wind up revolving around being a freaking clone. Half the time she plays along, half the time not. Because why the hell should she give a straight answer? 

And heading out the school doors, meeting but up with Danny, throws the school through another loop. Danny ruffles her hair, “you survived”. 

“Yeah and no real thanks to you pops”. 

Everyone just mentally stalling and thinking, ‘ _pops_ ’? Was she a twin? A clone? Wes’s obviously wrong and stupid idea of a ghost duplicate? An alien? Danny’s child? Convention doppelgänger? One thins for sure that school year was off to a weird and confusing start. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt creator: TheAxolotlQueen  
> Prompt: Dani’s first day at Casper High


End file.
